One Thing That Wasn't Stolen Was My Love For You
by Kira Toph
Summary: Nothing says I love you better then...a robbery? All family away somewhere in the ocean, Phil and Keely are left home alone on Spring Break
1. An Emotional Roller Coaster

For the past few days, something wasn't right with Keely. She was like an emotional roller coaster. One minute she would be happy and peppy and then the next she would be yelling at you for no reason at all. Phil always watched her closely during these times. Thankfully, Spring Break started at the end of today so maybe Phil could talk to her one on one. After all, he was going to be home alone for a while and so was she.

Keely's mom invited the Diffy's for a cruise. Phil wasn't that excited about it so he's not going. Phil's dad was excited on seeing how a 2005 cruise ship worked differently then in 2121. Pim didn't have a choice.

Phil didn't know why Keely wasn't going. Maybe it had to do something with her change in behavior.

Keely, Phil and Tia came out of math class right after the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"Man, I can't believe I got a C- on our UNIT test. I studied so hard." Keely was majorly bummed. She did study pretty hard. Perhaps something else was on her mind.

Phil put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Keels. You did your best." Phil said.

"Yeah, maybe you just need to study harder next time." Tia chimed in. Keely stopped walking and turned to Tia.

"Oh. So my best isn't good enough?" Here comes the drop on the roller coaster.

"No, Keely. That's not what I meant." Tia tried to correct her statement.

"Keely. You know she didn't mean that. It's just maybe…something else distracted you?"

Phil and Tia have teamed up on discreetly trying to get Keely to confess what was up with her.

"No, I think that you don't think I'm smart enough." Keely said.

"Keely, We know your smart. You're not even close to being dumb." Phil said.

"Sure doesn't sound like it Phil! Sounds like you two think I'm some kind of brainless loser person." Keely yelled.

"Well you are dim to think this Keels." Phil said back to her.

"So you admit it! I knew it! I always knew something was wrong with your kind." Keely yelled once more.

"MY KIND?" Phil questioned her.

"His kind?" Tia also said.

"Yeah, you…Future Freak." She meanly whispered in his face. Keely walked off.

"What was that?" Tia said.

"I don't know. But Tia, SOMETHING IS up. Since when would she blow up on this?" Tia shrugged and walked off.

Phil watched Tia try to catch up with Keely but it was no use. Keely wouldn't speak to her. He hated to see her like this. He planned to go over to her house later.

Ding- Dong Mrs. Teslow opened the door.

"Well Hi there Phil. What can I do for ya?" She asked.

"Hi Mrs. Teslow. Is Keely home?" Phil asked her.

"No, I'm sorry she's out right now." She said.

"Oh, well then, could I talk to you for a second?" Phil awkwardly asked.

"Sure you can. Come in, come in." Mrs. Teslow opened the door all the way to let Phil in. Phil followed her into the kitchen where Mrs. Teslow went around the counter started cutting up carrots.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Phil walked around the kitchen table.

"Keely. Actually. Have you noticed…any change?" Mrs. Teslow stopped chopping and came around to the table.

"Please sit Phil." She sat down herself across from him.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." She said.

"Told me what?"

Okay, This fic might taken longer then usual cuz it's not quite as planned out as most of them are so I'll have to think on some days. **Tell me what you think**


	2. Will You Watch Her?

"You see Phil. A few days ago, I just lost my dad. Keely's grandfather." She explained.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." Phil said sympathetically.

"Thank you Phil, anyways, Keely and her granddad were extremely close and when he passed away, I think it was devastating to her. Her behavior has changed. As you said. She doesn't eat right anymore and she just mopes around. I think she's handling this situation the wrong way. She hasn't had a good cry. It's just all bottled up. My dad didn't leave this Earth wanting her to be unhappy." She clarified.

Phil slowly nodded. This was the first time Phil had not heard the peppiness in Mrs. Teslow's voice. She sounded worried.

"Phil, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"Keep an eye on her while we're away?"

"Don't worry, I will." Phil answered.

It was 8:07pm. Phil stood in the middle of the driveway. Waving good bye to everyone. They had to be there at 9:45 for the cruise. It was a night cruise. It seemed kind of creepy to Phil. Being on a giant ship in the middle of the ocean in the middle of nowhere…in the middle of night. Maybe it was just him. He watched them drive off. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. He went back inside.

"Ah, the entire house to myself. What to do first?" He said out loud. He looked over at the phone.

Phil thought for a moment. If he called Keely, would she pick up?

He grabbed the phone and went to his room. He shut the door and dialed her number.

Nothing. It just kept ringing and no one answered. He thought she answered but it was just the machine in her voice.

"Hi, you have reached the Teslow residence. We're not home right now so here comes the beep. Hopefully you know what to do with it."

Phil began to speak.

"Hey, Keely. It's Phil. Come on. Pick up the phone. Helloooo. Keely? Well, anyways, I was just seeing if you were going to talk to me. Please call me back Keels. I don't want to be in a fight with you. I'll see you later" He clicked off the phone.

"3 2 1 yes." Phil took out his popcorn from the microwave and dumped it into a bowl.

"Now for a little butter." He didn't care talking to himself. No one could hear him. He put the butter in the microwave and set it for 30 seconds. As he watched the butter rotate he heard the phone ring in the distance. He just ignored it and let the answering machine pick it up.

That is until he heard the message. The phone stopped ringing and Phil heard the most heart-wrenching, ear-piercing scream he has ever heard.

"PHIL!"

Phil ran for the phone and picked it up.

"Keely! Keely!" He cried into the phone. Dead. The telephone line was no more. He slammed the phone down and headed for the door.

As he ran down the street, his mind raced. He has never heard Keely like that before. In such panic. The sound of her voice. He couldn't shake it. He finally reached her house. He slowed down and sprinted to the front door. He went to turn the knob but the door swung open on one hinge.

Phil stepped inside. He was stunned.

Everything was either broken…or missing. The house was such a mess. Like a struggle went on. Everything knocked around. Robbers. Lots of them.

Phil walked in and heard a crunch under his foot. He lifted his foot to find a framed picture. A photo of a younger Keely. Phil set it down on the steps.

"Keely?" Phil called for her. He walked through the house. Looking for her. Taking in how much had gone on here before he arrived. He came to the kitchen

His heart stopped at the sight.


	3. A Devastating Blow

He found Keely all right. Lying on the kitchen floor, bruised, cut and unconscious.

The phone laid next to her in two.

Phil ran over and dropped to his knees by her side.

"Keely! Keely!" Phil was in a great deal of panic.

She didn't wake up. He scanned her body. Her shirt was torn and so were her jeans. Cuts and bruises spread over every inch of her body.

Phil grabbed her wrist and put his head to her heart. There was a pulse and a beat but only just. She wasn't breathing. He pinched her nose and breathed into her lungs. He put his hand on her stomach and listened once more to her body.

But then felt a warm sensation under his hand. He looked at the palm of his hand. Blood. He looked at her shirt. Blood, stains. He rolled up her shirt half way up. Three long cuts spread across her stomach in different directions. Not deep enough for stitches thankfully but still pretty good slashes. The sound of coughing caught Phil's attention.

"Keely?" Phil said. He brushed off the pieces of hair covering her face and leaned closer.

"Can you hear me?" He asked.

Keely's eyes fluttered half way open.

"Phil?" She asked faintly but once again passed out.

"It's okay Keels. I'm gonna take you back to my house and get you fixed up." Phil whispered. He leaned back up.

"Just thank God that you don't have any serious hospital type injuries." Phil said thankfully.

He picked her up in his arms and headed for home. As he passed through the door, he stopped and looked back.

"I guess I can't really lock the door." He said to himself. Looking at the flap hanging by the one hinge. He started on his way. Keely laid limp in his arms as he walked down the street. The only light being the street lamps.

He finally reached his house. He laid her down on the couch in the family room. Phil couldn't stand seeing her like this. If he was in this much pain just SEEING her like this, he couldn't imagine what physical pain she must be in.

First off, get those three extensive slices under wraps. Literally. Phil went upstairs and grabbed all first aid kits they had and anything else he could find. He pulled a chair up to the couch and wrapped a thick white bandage around her stomach. He ran into a small problem but he found a solution. Just hoping Keely would understand. The blood soon showed through like a band-aid.

After he had that under control, Phil dampened a washcloth in a bowl of water. He put his left hand on the side of her face and pressed the cloth against a cut right under her left eye.

Her eyes tightened for a second and then flickered open. She groaned.

"Keely?" Phil asked.

"Phil?" She slowly tried to sit up but Phil stopped her. Phil saw her eyes close as the pain came to her.

"Don't sit up. You need to lie down" He said and gently pushed her back down.

"Thank God you're awake. You really had me scared." Phil confessed.

He dabbed the wet cloth on her forehead and around her neck.

"I'm sorry Phil." Keely weakly said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked as he twisted out the extra water from the washcloth after he dipped it once more in the bowl.

"For acting like this, for blowing up like that. I know you don't think I'm dumb. I've just been…" Keely couldn't think of a word to fill the spot.

"Devastated? Keely you don't need to apologize. Losing someone close to you is." Phil said. Phil put the cloth on her chest. She closed her eyes. It certainly stung.

She open her eyes and looked up at Phil.

"So you know?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know." Phil said.

Keely stared into space.

"I miss him Phil." Keely said softly.

"I know Keels but this isn't the way to deal with it. He didn't leave this Earth wanting you to be happy. He would want you to do something great with your life. I'm sure he would have hoped so. I'll help with that something great. I'll help you through Keels." Phil said. Keely smiled but then stared in front of her. Suddenly, her face changed to looking confused.

"Phil?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my shirt?" She asked looking down only seeing her black bra. Phil sat up straight and swiftly tried to come up with an explanation but all he did was stumble and mix up his words as his hands flung wildly around.

"Uh, you see, Keels, I was trying to wrap your stomach because you had three long" Phil stretched out his arms. "Three long, long cuts on your stomach and your shirt was getting in the way and all and it was torn up anyway and all so ya know…"

Keely was having fun watching him try to explain but she decided he suffered enough and tried to stop him.

"Phil…Phil." She said but he kept talking.

"Phil!" She finally mustered up what she had of a voice.

"Yeah?" He choked.

"It's fine. Really. I don't care. It just like having a bathing suit top on right?" She said. She in truth didn't care.

Phil was relived and smiled one of his goofy smiles. He didn't care either.

"Right." He agreed. His smile made Keely laugh. Well, if you could call it a laugh. She really didn't have the energy. Phil put the moist material on Keely's forehead.

"So how 'bout some food?"


	4. What Happened to the Call?

Phil ended up sitting on the couch. Keely's head rested on his lap. She didn't have enough strength to eat so Phil made up some of that really filling, instant breakfast type drink and put it in a water bottle. It was just like taking care of a little kid. Phil would put his hand under her head and lift it so she could drink.

"So what happened over there?" Phil finally asked. He thought it would be good if he gave her some time to rest before he asked her to relive the terrifying events she had to go through. He took the bottle out of her mouth and she swallowed. Her voice was barely audible and rough.

"Well, I was making popcorn see." She cleared her throat.

"'Cause I was going to watch a movie ya know?" She continued.

"How ironic." Phil said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Keep going" Phil said.

"Anyways, all of a sudden, so many of these, these…hooligans just come crashing through the door. They had knives and crow bars and everything. They started breaking things and stuffing things into their sacks. Three of them grabbed me when they found me. I tried to hide under our counter. Didn't work. When they asked me if I was alone I said no but they found my Mom's directions on the counter so then…they knew. No one was there to help. And the worst part was that, four of them held my arms and legs down while the other one would just cut me."

"Oh my God!" Phil cried out.

Keely looked at him with a cheerless expression.

"That must have scared you to death." Phil said.

"It did scare me. And almost to my death too." Keely continued with explaining what went on.

"I grabbed the phone, but when they saw me, the snapped the phone in half." She said.

"That explains the line going dead." Phil added.

"Yeah, and, this part is blurry but I guess, they, did, something to knock me out or something I don't know. The next thing I know is that…I'm here." Phil didn't have anything to say. But he did have one question.

"Why didn't you call the police or something?"

Keely didn't say anything.

"Why did you call me?"

"Why did you answer?" Keely said a little to quickly.

"Um, I don't know. I guess it was the first number that popped into my mind at that time."

"I can't believe this. You have basically just been tortured." Phil stroked her head. They sat there in silence.

"Well on that happy note" Phil said sarcastically.

" It's extremely late. You need your sleep. I've kept you up too long so far." Phil lifted Keely's head up and went to go get some blankets. It was now almost pitch black in the house now.

"I'll be right down here if you need me kay Keels?" Phil slept on the floor by the couch. Later on in the night, Phil heard Keely talking.

"Phil? Phil?" She whispered.

Phil got up a little to fast.

Clunk

"Ow." He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Keely apologized.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I think I rolled under the coffee table while I was asleep." Phil sat up rubbing his head.

"You wanted something?" He asked.

"Not really. I was just wondering if you should call your parents or my mom or something. Just to let them know." Keely suggested.

"Nah, I don't think we need them to worry. I have everything under control. Go back to sleep. You need as much rest as you can get." Phil laid back down.

I would just like to thank EVERYONE that has been reviewing to this story. Takes award and starts to cry Yes, Thank You! I would like to thank um, my mom and dad. Everyone who has supported me throughout the years. Big Bro- I know you're out there. Thank you...hahaha


	5. Master of Batter Related Foods

"GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Phil abruptly woke up to Keely's screaming. Her arms were thrashing around the air. She was pushing on the couch like she was trying to get away from something. Her blankets were knocked off the couch.

Phil rapidly got up and untangled himself from his covers.

"Keely! Keely!" He yelled. He tried to grab her arms.

"Keely! Wake up!" He yelled again.

She hastily sat up. She breathed hard. Phil seized her shoulders.

"Keely. It's okay, It was just a dream. Rather a nightmare." Phil attempted to calm her.

Keely's eyes closed tight and got tense.

"Here comes the pain." She said through her teeth. Phil sat down next to her.

"You shouldn't have sat up. Come 'ere." Phil pulled her close. Keely leaned on him.

Phil wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Shh, close your eyes. Breathe." He said softly.

They stayed like that the rest of the night. Keely stayed in Phil's arms. She has never felt so safe in her life. The warmth of his body put her to sleep.

Her skin was so soft. Phil leaned his head on hers and fell asleep.

Phil woke up around 10, but Keely was fast asleep. So, he let her sleep.

It was roughly 11:45 when Keely's eyes start to wake.

"Hey." Phil whispered. Keely moaned a little.

"Hi." She replied.

"Your voice sounds better. How do you feel?" Phil asked.

"Better. Still sore and all but nothing I can't beat." She smiled.

"Think you can eat?" He asked.

"I think I can eat."

"Good." Phil took his thumb and rubbed Keely's nose. That made her smile. Phil got up and turned back to her. Keely was sitting up by herself.

"Do you want to try walk to the kitchen or shall I call off the items we have on the menu today?"

"I think I should try to walk" Keely said.

"What an overachiever we have here." Keely laughed.

"Your laugh is better today too. Not that it wasn't always great." Phil added. Keely blushed a small bit.

He bent down and Keely put her arm around his neck. Phil wrapped his arm around stomach. But was careful not to hurt her.

Phil leaned back up and Keely stood up.

"So far so good." Phil said.

"Let's go to the kitchen." He started to walk slowly. Keely had a little bit of limp but she was walking. Slowly but surely.

"Okay, so we have cereal, pop-tarts or…pancakes, eggs and bacon?" Phil raised one eyebrow.

Keely sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, that pop tart sounds pretty appetizing." She laughed.

"Pancakes it is" Phil said happily.

He let her sit down at the kitchen table. He stepped back and looked at her.

"You know, I think we should let the three slits air." He kneeled down next to her and unwrapped her stomach. Keely looked down at the cuts and her eyes grew.

"Jeez Phil, you were right. They're huge. I can't believe those thugs did this to me." Anger suddenly rose in her voice.

Phil flipped a pancake.

"So what happened last night?" Phil inquired.

Keely was confused.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"I woke up to you screaming and yelling in the middle of the night." Phil explained.

"You didn't hit your head on the coffee table again did you?" She asked him. Phil laughed.

"No."

"Oh that! It just clicked what you were talking about. I don't know. I guess I was dreaming they were back or something." Phil nodded.

"Phil, that was excellent." Empty plates filled the table. Half empty syrup bottles and glasses.

"Glad you liked it." Phil said.

"You should become a chef." Keely put her hands in the air.

"Chef Diffy. Master of Pancakes. You could have a school. The University of Fluffy Pancakes and Other Batter Related Foods." Phil watched Keely plan out a whole restaurant deal. He loved seeing her happy again. She stopped talking when she saw Phil staring at her.

"What?" Keely asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Keep going. What happens after Pancakes From the Future opens?" He laughed.

Keely blushed.


	6. The Stale Popcorn Calls

After breakfast, Keely insisted she helped with the dishes. She pleaded that it would be good for her to walk. She could walk on her own, back and forth to the table and sink. It wasn't far away. So Phil let her but he knew she just felt guilty about not helping.

They sat back down on the couch. Phil wrapped up her stomach once more.

"Since you can sit and stand up now, I'm gonna go get you a shirt to wear" Phil said.

Keely looked down.

"Oh yeah." She completely forgot she wasn't wearing a shirt. I guess she was just so comfortable around Phil.

I love this comfortable feeling She thought to herself.

Phil came down the stairs holding one of his blue t-shirts to wear.

"Could be a little big." He said.

He put the shirt over Keely's head and she pulled it down.

"Not a bad fit actually." She smiled at him.

"So, you want to go for a walk…stop by your house maybe? and then come back to watch a movie?" Phil suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Keely said. Phil went to help her up but she stopped him.

"I have to help myself." Keely explained and stood up. Phil grinned and motioned to the door.

They stepped inside Keely's house. She was shocked.

"Everything's…gone." She said.

"I'm sorry Keels." Keely walked around the house and came back to Phil.

"They even took the fireplace!" Keely said in disbelief. Phil looked over and she was right… the burnt wood was gone.

"Man, they were desperate." Phil said.

They left the house and walked around the block. It was such a nice day.

"I bet we should let the elders know now shouldn't we?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Shall we be heading back then?" Phil recommended. Keely nodded and they swung around on one foot and started walking the other way.

Ring…ring…

"Hello?" Keely's mom answered.

"Uh, Hi mom. I have to tell you something." Keely started. Phil listened.

"Oh no, you didn't break the fish lamp did you?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, it could have gotten taken with the rest of the stuff." Keely looked over at Phil.

"What?" Keely's mom was confused.

"Uh, Mom, we were robbed. Big time." Keely finally said.

"What!" Phil heard that clearly. Keely held the phone away from her ear.

"What do you mean we were robbed! Are you okay butternut!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine mom. I'm with Phil." Keely clarified.

"Hold on one sec." Phil and Keely could hear Mrs. Teslow yell.

"You were robbed! How's Keely!…Ask Phil if he's wearing clean underwear." Phil heard his mom say. Keely silently laughed.

"Phil?" She said through the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing clean underwear?" She asked.

Phil sighed.

"Yes." Keely's silent laugh became louder.

"Good boy. Hold on one more sec." She said.

"Our ship gets in, in about three hours. I'm afraid I can't do anything till then. Stay at Phil's and I'll come as soon as possible"

They clicked off the phone. Keely looked at Phil.

"Ya sure they're clean still?" Keely snickered.

"Oh be quiet." He said quickly and then got up to get a movie.

"Miles away and that's what your mom worries about." Keely yelled.

Phil rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You want to go fix some popcorn?" Phil asked.

"Yeah sure." Keely got up and went to the kitchen. She opened the microwave to put the popcorn in.

"Uh, Phil?" She yelled.

"Yeah?" He returned her yell.

"What's this?" Keely took out the solidified butter that Phil forgot about.

"Oh yeah, haha, I was making popcorn when you called. That's the butter. In fact, instead of making fresh new popcorn. You can just use the stale stuff next to ya." Phil yelled sarcastically.

Keely turned around to see the stale popcorn.

"Eww. Excuse my picky ways but I think I want fresh popcorn."

Keely plopped down on the couch next to Phil and they started the movie.

Half way through, all the family busted through the door.

"Keely!" Mrs. Teslow yelled in her high pitched voice.

"Mom! I'm right here." Keely stood up. Phil turned off the TV.

Her mom tackled her in a giant hug. Phil saw Keely's face screw up. It without doubt had to hurt.

"Why are you wearing Phil's shirt?" Keely's eyes widened.

"Uh, all my shirts got stolen so, you know me, can't be in one shirt for more then one time. So uh Phil lent me one of his." Keely smiled weirdly.

Mrs. Teslow engulfed her in another hug.

(Not the end, still one more short Chap to go)


	7. The Sun is there When it Rains

A day has past since the robbing terror. Once The Teslow family got their door to lock, they lived in the house once again. Ever since that one nice day Keely and Phil shared, it's been pouring rain. But Phil didn't mind. He liked the rain.

Phil was sitting on a bench in the park. While it was raining. As I said, he didn't care. His arms were sprawled out across the top of the bench and his eyes were closed. He opened one eye though and then closed it.

"You're soaking wet. Where's your umbrella?" Phil said.

Keely was standing there in the rainfall.

"I could ask you the same question. Your house wasn't robbed of every possession you own." Phil laughed and sat up. Keely walked over and sat down next to him.

"Quite a funny story really, I went over to your house and your mom had said you went walking. I was like, In the rain? Then she was like, what are you doing? I said Walking and she did the same thing I did. In the rain? I laughed. I was like, good point." Keely told her little story.

"And all this led up to me sitting on a bench." Phil laughed.

"Why were ya looking for me?" He asked.

"Well, I just never, ya know, said…thanks…for saving my life back there." Keely stuttered. Phil moved closer to her and smiled.

"You're welcome but Keely, you could have a paper cut and I would come to your need." Phil said.

Keely laughed and fiddled with her fingers.

"You're sweet, but the truth is, if you didn't come, I probably wouldn't be sitting her right now." Keely explained.

"Keely don't even think like that." Phil said.

"But it's true. I wasn't breathing as I was told and you brought me back." She said.

"But if you didn't call me…I wouldn't have been able to do so. Anyway, no more of this but if talk. I'm just so relived you're okay." Phil slid closer and gave her a hug. Keely closed her eyes and brushed his soaked, messy hair.

"I think I know why I called you…" Keely said. Phil pulled out of the hug and put his hands on her neck. The rain ran over his hands as it rolled down her neckline. The look on his face told her to keep going. She looked down.

"Well, I think, somewhere in my sub-conscious…" She looked up at Phil who had gotten closer.

"I knew you would come" She said softly.

His eyes looked down for a second but then looked at Keely straight in the eye. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You're right. I would come. Because…when you love someone, you're by their side no matter what." He said tenderly.

Their faces were only inches apart by now.

"When you love someone…Phil?"

Almost as soon as that sentence was through, their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

Phil pulled her closer to him.

They parted and put their wet foreheads together.

"When you love someone…Keely, I love you. I have always loved you and I will continue to love you." Phil whispered.

She looked into Phil's eyes.

"I love you too Phil.." Keely smiled.

Phil pulled her into another deep kiss.

As they sat there in the rainwater, the sun came out in their lives.

**Thee End**

Yes, I'm sorry The End...I'll try to think up some more stories to write. So tell me what you all thought...the review button is to your left...Adios!


End file.
